Repay me with love
by sweetlittlecherry
Summary: Kakuzu's wallet is gone and he gets really pissed when he hears what happened to it. Someone's going to pay. KakuHidan


The sun was going down behind the mesas of the rocky terrain near the sand village where Kakuzu was walking

The sun was going down behind the mesas of the rocky terrain near the sand village where Kakuzu was walking. He was heading back to Hidan since they killed a person for a bounty. On his way there, he counted the money and each time, he'd get the same amount. He reached into his pocket to put the money into his wallet but there was nothing there. Kakuzu checked his other pocket but his wallet was gone. He thought of the possible places it could be but one came into mind. _Hidan_, Kakuzu thought to himself.

Finally catching up to the spot where he had left Hidan, he looked around. But, just like his wallet, Hidan was gone.

"Hey! You retard!!" A voice yelled from below Kakuzu. Knowing that Hidan's head was close to his foot, he stepped forward, stepping on Hidan's face.

"PICK ME UP BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU ASSHOLE!!" Hidan yelled. Kakuzu looked down and saw that it was only Hidan's head.

"What happened now," Kakuzu asked, disappointed, "y'know, nevermind, just tell me where your body is."

"It's over by the bushes!! NOW PICK ME THE FUCK UP!!" Hidan yelled. Kakuzu walked to the bushes and saw the body. He searched around in the pockets but was wallet was not there.

"Where the hell is my wallet?" Kakuzu asked.

"I'll tell you WHEN YOU FUCKING PICK ME UP!!" Hidan yelled. Kakuzu glared at the head and then kicked it. He threw it onto a cactus, against a boulder, and then into the sand before finally picking up the head. "You are SO FUCKING DEAD!!"

Kakuzu reattached Hidan's head to his body. Hidan picked up his scythe and instead of killing Kakuzu, he drew a symbol into the ground. Then he started his ritual for Jashin. Kakuzu kicked Hidan in the gut.

"Where's my money??" Kakuzu asked again. Hidan sighed.

"I think that one guy that I was fighting while you were gone got a hold of it. I let the guy go since he was going to die traveling wherever he tried to go." Hidan replied. Kakuzu kicked Hidan again.

"WHAT THE HELL?? THAT WAS MY MONEY!!" Kakuzu screamed.

"Who cares about your money?"

"I DO!!"

"Well then that's not enough people to actually care." Hidan replied. Kakuzu kicked Hidan's head off of his body.

". . . Put my head back on." Hidan said before being interrupted.

"No." Kakuzu replied arrogantly, walking away.

"HEY!! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!" Hidan roared. Kakuzu ignored him and kept walking.

After Kakuzu finally decided to go back, Hidan finished up his ritual and walked to a village. They got into an inn and went to their room.

"Hidan, I'm going to go take a shower now. Try not to cut yourself open you psycho masochist." Kakuzu stated. Hidan gripped his scythe.

"Not gonna happen but I may let you feel how it feels to be stabbed in the stomach multiple times. It's soothing. Oh yeah, you're not immortal, are you? Wow, that makes me want to cut you more." Hidan replied. Kakuzu clenched his hand into a fist.

"Shut the hell up." Kakuzu said before exiting into the bathroom. While Kakuzu was in the bathroom, Hidan, while he was stabbing himself, thought of how to attack Kakuzu after he got done with his shower.

Kakuzu, after ten minutes, walked out of the shower and started to dry himself with a towel. He looked around to see that his clothes were gone. He wrapped the towel around the lower half of himself and then opened to bathroom door. Almost immediately, a kunai was thrown, barely hitting his shoulder, letting just a little dribble of blood come out.

"WHAT THE HELL??" Kakuzu yelled before being tackled to the ground by Hidan. Hidan held his scythe over Kakuzu's head.

"I'm going to kill every single one of your lives." Hidan said smugly.

"You've got to be kidding me. GET OFF!!" Kakuzu yelled. He tried to get up but Hidan just pushed him down into the floor by his wrists.

"I told you, you're going to die!!" Hidan smirked. Kakuzu looked at Hidan with the same look as he did when Hidan continuously stabbed himself.

"You look like you're some gay guy that's about to do something bad to me in a few seconds." Kakuzu replied with a blank face. Hidan's face turned white. He looked down at the position he was in. Kakuzu was naked except for the towel that was almost off, he was on top of him, and they were alone on the ground in a dark room. Hidan was not going to win that fight, though. So instead of stopping what he was doing, and giving Kakuzu a sense of dominance, he kissed Kakuzu.

Many thoughts rushed through Kakuzu's head as his lips were touching Hidan's. Surprisingly, he found this kiss to be enjoyable. He didn't know Hidan's lips were so smooth and soft, especially against his. As soon as Hidan pulled away, Kakuzu longed for the kiss to go on. He loved this rush of excitement and love. He didn't know he could feel this way, especially towards Hidan of all people.

"HA!" Hidan said, smirking, feeling that he was the one that won the fight but actually unknowing to the fact that Kakuzu loved the kiss.

Feeling a bit awkward, Hidan went to get off Kakuzu but Kakuzu held him in place, Kakuzu rolled over so he could be in control. He pushed Hidan down harder onto the floor and then kissed Hidan fervently. He wanted more of Hidan.

Hidan was confused by this feeling expressed by his partner; never in his life did he ever think that he would be kissed in this manner by somebody that was so obnoxious to him. But, the strange thing was that he actually liked it as well.

"Hidan . . . y'know . . . you still owe me for the money that was stolen." Kakuzu said slyly.

"How shall I repay you?" Hidan asked, finally figuring out Kakuzu intentions at the time. Kakuzu slid his finger onto Hidan's chest and traced Hidan's muscles.

"I think you know the way." Kakuzu replied.

"I'm yours. Have your way with me." Hidan stated.

"I was hoping that you would say that."

They both got up from the rough carpet of the floor and went to somewhere more comfortable, the bed. Hidan sat on the bed and Kakuzu walked up to him, kissing him as he unbuttoned the rest of Hidan's cloak. He tossed it aside and then got on top of Hidan on the bed. He started nibbling on Hidan's earlobe as he started to pull Hidan's pants off slowly. Finally, the pants came off.

After that, Hidan repaid Kakuzu by giving him the 'fun' he wanted. Both enjoyed it immensely and if they had the time to, they'd do it again. Although, this is Hidan and Kakuzu so the next day, they went back to arguing but deep down, hey loved arguing just so they could talk to one another. In their own special language, that was their way of bonding.


End file.
